Respuesta
by i-love-hambaga
Summary: Alfred se declara, renuncia a ser nación, su reemplazante un humano común, Arthur lleno de dudas y no queriendo separarse, ¿Que sucederá?


-voy a renunciar a mi puesto de nación-todos quedaron en shock tras la declaración de Alfred en la junta mundial, nadie sabia que iba a suceder con la joven ex nación, ¿desaparecerá? o ¿se volverá un viejo senil?, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie tanto como Inglaterra, que se encontraba al lado del americano- ¿ PORQUE VAS HA HACER ALGO ASI?, IDIOTA- Inglaterra desesperado se levanta de su asiento y camina los pasos que los separaban, lo toma de la chaqueta y lo empieza a sacudir- RESPONDE

-iggy, tranquilízate se los voy a explicar ahora a todos- toma sus manos para que lo suelte y retoma su postura para seguir hablando- he tomado esta decisión porque, ya estoy harto de tener que lidiar con todo tipo de trabas para mejorar el mundo, ya no me siento feliz de seguir siendo pura apariencia, por eso al renunciar como nación ante todos ustedes, de ahora en adelante voy a ser un simple humano habido de justicia y esperanza; Ahora, con respecto a que va a pasar con Estados Unidos tengo la plena confianza que Inglaterra va a cuidar bien de mi nación- terminado el discurso, se gira hacia Inglaterra y le toma de la mano para salir juntos de la sala conmocionada por tal declaración.

Caminaron hasta que salieron del edificio en un silencio cargado de tristeza y confusión- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Inglaterra fue el primero en romper el silencio- porque sabia que te ibas a alterar si te lo decía antes, no espero que me entiendas, pero tampoco quiero que nos dejemos de visitar, sabes que eres importante para mi… ya te lo había dicho antes, aunque me hayas rechazado.

-No voy a hacerme cargo de tu nación, por un simple capricho tuyo- el americano sabia que iba a reaccionar así, por eso había tomado medidas preventivas- ya es demasiado tarde, hice todos los tramites, hable con tu jefe y con el mío, los dos están de acuerdo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, antes de entrar ha esa reunión, ya había perdido mi titulo de nación- Arthur no sabia que hacer, el sabia que había sentido algo distinto en Alfred cuando este había entrado, pero no le había dado importancia, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?- pero Al, sabes que los humanos viven poco, como vas a estar bien con eso, es imposible

-iggy sabes que para el héroe no hay nada imposible- empieza a revisar su chaqueta, hasta que da con un pedazo de papel bastante arrugado- ten, esa va hacer mi dirección de ahora en adelante- le tiende el papel, pero el ingles no se lo recibe- vamos iggy, no pongas las cosas mas difíciles, por favor.

-no Alfred, sabes que yo no me relaciono con humanos-dicho esto se da media vuelta y vuelve a ingresar al lugar de la reunión, sin siquiera girarse a ver como el americano le quedaba mirando desolado, por la cruel respuesta que había recibido, pero no era el único que estaba sufriendo, el ingles sentía que de nuevo iba a perder a Alfred, sintiendo como su corazón lloraba de angustia.

Inglaterra al entrar de nuevo a la junta, lo recibe una ola de naciones, que lo empezaron a bombardear de preguntas, no sabia que hacer, se sentía sobrepasado, por todo lo que estaba pasando, como pudo, se dirigió a su asiento y trato de apaciguar a las naciones- CALLENSE, IDIOTAS, SI QUIEREN SABER VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS, AHORA- todos se quedaron mirando y rápidamente regresaron a sus asientos-como sabrán, de ahora en adelante voy a representar ha Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos, como una nación competente, les recomendaría que se olviden de Alfred, ahora ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- nadie sabia que preguntar, hasta que una mano se alzo- pregunta rápido, frog

-¿Qué va a pasar con Amérique?

-el ahora va a seguir su camino como un humano-todos contuvieron la respiración, ¿acaso eso era posible?, otra nación levanto la mano- ve, ¿ que va a pasar con sus recuerdos de nación?- todos se quedaron expectantes con la pregunta, que sorprendentemente había venido del italiano- eso no lo se, nunca se había ocasionado algo parecido, pero eso ya no es problema nuestro- todos quedaron en las mismas, así paso la reunión que fue mas corta de lo normal, nadie se podía concentrar después de lo sucedido.

El ingles se dirigió lo mas rápido posible al hotel en donde se hospedaba, se subió al ascensor, presiono el botón que lo conduciría al quinto piso, al llegar a su destino, el ascensor abrió sus puertas dando la salida al pasillo, lo atravesó rápido y llegado a la puerta se encuentra con una nota, abre la puerta y se agacha para leer lo que decía el papel.

Iggy, dice mi ex jefe que encontró un reemplazo para mi puesto de nación, por eso mañana a primera hora, debes dirigirte a la casa blanca porque me debes ayudar a instruirlo como mi reemplazante.

PD: te vas a sorprender lo parecido que es a mí, es como un clon.

Arthur no se lo podía creer, primero se entera que Alfred deja de ser nación, luego que iba a representar a dos naciones y ahora resulta que debía instruir al reemplazante del come hamburguesas, ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

Después de haber pensado lo que iba hacer, tomo la decisión como antiguo tutor del torpe americano, que era su deber instruir al que lo iba a reemplazar, y esta ves lo iba a ser bien. Ya no mas idiota come hamburguesas, lo iba a llevar por el buen camino, convirtiéndolo en todo un caballero.

Por un momento detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, cayendo en la cuenta que si había un reemplazante quiere decir, que su América no iba a regresar, esto lo izo recapacitar y darse cuenta de cuanto le importaba el oji azul, el no podía ser indiferente, debía hacer algo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran, el iba a conseguir que Alfred se arrepintiera de su decisión. Con ese pensamiento se acostó en la cama, ya preparado para dormirse, mañana iba a ser un largo día.

Se levanto temprano, como todos los días a las 6 AM, se vistió, bajo a tomar desayuno a la cafetería del hotel, terminado de desayunar, volvió a subir para cepillarse los dientes, asegurándose que estaba todo en su lugar, se dispuso a dirigirse a la casa blanca.

Aunque haya decidido ir caminando para hacer hora, el camino no se le hiso tan largo ,ya que se entretuvo mirando el paisaje, las calles por donde pasaba, la gente que se dirigía apresuradamente a su trabajo, pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de haber participado en el desarrollo de esta gran nación y volvió a embargarlo la tristeza de tener que separarse de Alfred, esa persona que siempre va a tener cabida en su corazón por mas idiota que sea, porque cada ves que ve al americano siente que es el único que merece su atención, siempre a sido así y nunca va a cambiar, por eso, el se iba a encargar por todos lo medios de que su América no se fuera de su lado.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió, cuando se vio parado en la entrada de la casa blanca, se acerco al portero y mostro su pasaporte de nación, el guardia no dudo en cederle el paso, empezó su camino por el jardín hacia el edifico, pero a mitad de camino sintió unos gritos a su espalda, se giro y se encontró con la figura del americano que iba corriendo para acortar la distancia entre ellos- buenos días, iggy

-buenos días-el ingles se quedo mirando al americano, sorprendido que este no llevaba a Texas puesto- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-no…no es eso, es raro verte sin tus lentes- que cambio ya había olvidado como se veía el americano sin sus lentes, se veía mas joven y varonil, dando el paso libre para admirar esos hermosos ojos azules, se veía tan guapo, al caer en la cuenta de donde se dirigían sus pensamientos se detuvo, pero ¿que estoy pensando?, yo no lo encuentro guapo, todo lo contrario, aunque pensándolo, también noto que debajo de esos hermosos ojos, había unas pronunciadas ojeras, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la estridente risa del oji azul- HAHAHAHA, si, lo que pasa es que se los tengo que ceder a mi sucesor, eso es todo.

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, el ingles miro su reloj eran las 8 AM, una hora razonable, unos agentes le abrieron las puertas y como era protocolar los revisaron por si traían objetos peligrosos, pasaron por el control y se dirigieron hacia el jefe de Alfred o mejor dicho ex jefe, el presidente Obama, los recibió con una sonrisa, pero el ingles se quedo estático en la puerta, perplejo por lo que veían sus ojos, era una copia del americano, el mismo pelo rubio como el trigo, alto, un poco bronceado, lo único diferente eran sus ojos, que ni se comparaban con la belleza que tenían los de Alfred. Estaban faltos de todas esas vivencias, que la joven nación había tenido que enfrentar, esos ojos se veían hiperactivos, llenos de ansiedad, opacos, no tenían la chispa de alegría, ni la necesidad constante del saber y el descubrir, sintió que solo estaba mirando a un envase vacio.

-bienvenidos, Alfred- miro al ingles- Inglaterra- dijo Obama, alegre por la presencia de sus invitados, al mirar como el ingles miraba al cuarto integrante de la oficina, decidió que debía dejarlos solos para que se conocieran- me retiro, espero que se lleven bien, tengo que hacer- y salió de la oficina dejando el ambiente extraño que se había formado atrás.

El reemplazante se levanto un poco nervioso y estiro la mano a su copia, no sabia que hacer, el no quería convertirse en nación, el tenia su vida, su familia, su pareja, no podía dejar todo atrás- soy Alfred

-HAHAHAHA, yo también soy Alfred, ahora que te veo, se que vas a hacerlo bien-el Alfred que iba a ser nación, se quedo perplejo al ver al ingles en la puerta, ¿es que acaso era una broma?

La ex nación lo noto y miro hacia atrás, percatándose que el ingles no se había movido de la puerta-iggy, no te quedes ahí, ven a presentarte- el humano salto de la impresión, ya no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si esto era una cámara oculta-ar…t..hur, ¿eres tu?- el ingles se sobresalto, ¿Cómo demonios sabia su nombre humano?; Ya arto de la incertidumbre, da los pasos que le faltaban para entrar a la oficina y quedar al lado de el ex América-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre humano?

Alfred puso cara de confusión, bastante inseguro responde-Arthur, es mi pareja-después de esa declaración por parte del humano, la oficina se sumió en un silencio bastante incomodo, ¿pero que mierda?,¿ como iba a ser pareja la pareja de ese idiota?, no es que no le gustaran lo hombres, pero siempre había preferido a las mujeres, pasado unos segundos de shock mental, llego a una conclusión bastante obvia, si el americano tenia un doble, el tampoco iba a ser la excepción, se le empezaron a subir los colores a la cabeza, su versión humana tenia una relación con la versión humana de Alfred.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Estados Unidos no había despegado la mirada del ingles, atento a todos los cambios que presentaba su rostro, era su segunda oportunidad para lograr conquistar a su ingles- me disculpo por confundirte-dijo el humano.

-no, te preocupes, yo represento a Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte- el ingles noto al observar al humano, que este estaba bastante nervioso-¿te sucede algo?

-si, me presente aquí, no para aceptar lo que me propusieron, si no para venir a negarme, no estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi familia, ni amigos, ni menos a mi pareja por aceptar la oferta-al terminar de decir esto, su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo saco rápidamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contesto-¿alo?..Arthy, ¿Cómo estas?...si…si, les dije….todavía no me responden…..¿QUE VAS A VENIR?...noononn, no es que no quiera verte….. pero….bueno has lo que quieras….pero te vas a llevar una sorpresa…..si bye, te amo mucho.

Corto y regreso la mirada hacia las naciones que lo miraban fijamente-HAHAHAHA, iggy vas a conocer a tu, yo humano

-Cállate imbécil, no es necesario que me lo repitas- Alfred no pudo aguantar que se le escapara una risita, si que se parecía a su Arthy-¿de que te ríes?- pregunto un ingles bastante exaltado de tener que verse a si mismo enamorado de Alfred.

-hahaha, es solo que te pareces mucho a Arthy.

-cambiando de tema, entonces no vas ha aceptar ser una nación-pregunto el oji azul, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su yo humano- bueno, yo tampoco aceptaría si tuviera que dejar a iggy por eso-al ingles se le subieron los colores de nuevo a la cabeza- cállate idiota, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas- así se paso el tiempo, en la oficina de Obama, llegando a la conclusión que Alfred, no iba a ser el reemplazante, pero América seguía con la idea de querer ser un humano.

Pasado una hora, un agente bastante cansado, aparece en la oficina de su presidente-¿y el presidente?

-no esta, pero me pueden informar a mi-dice América,, sacando su credencial de la CIA-tuvimos problemas con un individuo que quería entrar sin una credencial, se puso violento cuando le denegamos la entrada y lo tuvimos que detener, el problema es que no hay nadie que pueda llevarlo a una penitenciaria, ¿Qué hacemos señor?

El americano ya imaginándose quien podría ser el causante de todo, le dijo al agente que lo trajeran a la oficina, a los pocos minutos se empezaron a oír gritos del pasillo, que cada ves se empezaron a escuchar mas cerca, hasta que se abrieron las puertas, para dejar ver a un individuo idéntico a Inglaterra-SUELTENME, MALDITOS IDIOTAS, NO VEN QUE SE ESTAN METIENDO CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA- si, era idéntico a Inglaterra.

Los agentes como pudieron hicieron que atravesara la puerta, en el momento que levanto su vista, se encontró con que Al tenia un gemelo y….esperen..¿ese no era el?, ¿pero que esta pasando?, dejo de forcejear y se quedo mirando a su clon, para después mirar a su pareja con una mirada perpleja.

-pueden soltarlo-los agentes obedecieron y se retiraron de la oficina.

-arhty, ¿estas bien?- Alfred, empieza a avanzar para acercarse al ingles y tomar su rostro verificando que no tenia ningún rasguño-no..no lo estoy, esos idiotas no me dejaban pasar.

-acaso, ¿estabas preocupado por mi?- a Arthur se le subieron los colores a la cara- por supuesto que estaba preocupado, idiota- Alfred no cabía en la felicidad, era tan raro que el ingles dijera esas cosas, se acerco y partiendo con una caricia suave en los labios, los empezó a besar, tierna y lentamente.

Las naciones estaban perplejas, era tan extraño verse, así mismos besándose, el americano no podía dejar de sentir envidia por su yo humano, ¿es que las naciones nunca iban a poder expresarse asi?, ¿Por qué no podían?, el había soñado tanto tiempo en estar junto al ingles.

El ingles estaba cayendo en un nivel de nerviosismo que nuca había tenido antes, pensando si el podía expresar tanto amor como lo hacia su yo humano, no podía evitar mirar a la nación mas joven, se veía como si añorara ese acto, acaso…¿estará pensando en el?, no pudiendo evitar recordar el incidente de la semana pasada.

Un americano bastante nervioso, se había presentado en su casa porque le había dicho que quería consultarle una cosa, el muy gustosamente había aceptado, pero algo en su actitud poco usual había prendido la alerta, ¿Qué se traía entre manos ahora?

-hola iggy

-hola-en ingles se hiso a un lado para dejar que el oji azul entrar a su casa-¿Qué me querías consultar?-había decidido ir directo al grano, porque le ponía un poco nervioso la actitud dubitativa de su antigua colonia.

Alfred no sabia como comenzar, había practicado en el camino como era que iba a empezar, pero sentía un nerviosismo que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, decidió que la mejor estrategia seria primero, sentirse un poco mas cómodo, antes de decirle al ingles su propósito de el venir a verle-antes me gustaría comer una de esas cosas que haces..-mierda que había dicho, ahora tenia que comer la asquerosa comida del ingles, pero rápidamente se retracto al ver la cara de felicidad, porque le había pedido que le diera esa comida extraña y asquerosa que este preparaba.

-¿los quieres con te?

-eh…bueno-no era que fuera amante del te, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con la cara ilusionada del oji verde, este se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar lo solicitado por el americano, mientras este se sentaba en el living a esperar y planear su siguiente movimiento.

Pasado un rato, el ingles salió de la cocina para avisarle que estaba todo listo en la terraza, el americano mas que nervioso, sigue al ingles hasta la terraza, se acomodan uno frente al otro, ya impaciente el oji azul, decide ir directo al grano-iggy, la razón por la que te quiero hablar es muy importante, por eso te pido que me escuches atentamente-el ingles sentía que el presentimiento que ya tenia se acrecentara mas, ansioso por saber la razón del extraño comportamiento de su ex colonia se quedo callado y atento.

-desde pequeño hasta mi independencia siempre te admire, eras mi todo, no podía dejar de mirar el horizonte esperando por tu llegada- el ingles se enrojeció por tal declaración, pero se sentía entre mal, por recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos y bien por hacer sentir así al americano-pero fue pasando el tiempo y ese sentimiento no se desvanecía, trasmutando a algo que nuca creí que fuera a sentir…yo estaba asustado, no sabia como reaccionar…..y me di cuenta….que…-mierda, el americano se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar y ¿si lo rechazaba?, ¿si sonreiría? O ¿se enojara?, no estaba seguro pero como héroe que era tomo aire y continuo-yo..te..te amo-ya, lo dijo, no había vuelta atrás, levanto la vista, ya que no había sido capas de mantenerla y lo que vio fue algo que nunca iba a olvidar e iba a ser el motor de la decisión que tomo de renunciar a su puesto.

Era un rostro que mostraba horror y desesperanza, ¿acaso el había ocasionado eso?, había sido el culpable de ese rostro deformado por la tristeza, su corazón se encogió, inundándolo de una tristeza que no creía capas de superar nunca, ya sabiendo la respuesta y no queriendo escucharla se levanto y se fue dejando al ingles estático en su silla, sin siquiera girar su mirada cuando la joven nación salía de su casa.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro-iggy, ¿estas bien?- se sorprendió que todos en la oficina lo estaban mirando-…si-miro a su alrededor, al parecer nadie le creía, ¿acaso se le notaba tanto?

Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de el ingles, sentía que de nuevo venían a su mente la expresión que le había dirigido cuando se declaro, había tratado de superarlo pero le era muy difícil, sin poder evitarlo sintió como gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus mejillas, dirigió sus manos a estas sin poder creerlo, no había llorado cuando le rechazaron, entonces ¿porque lloraba ahora?, se sentía tan débil-Al….

Arthur y Alfred miraban la escena bastantes sorprendidos, Arthur tratando de luchar por el instinto que lo llamaba para que se acercara al clon de su pareja, no soportaba ver que Al…aunque en realidad no lo fuera, tuviera esa cara de dolor, sin poder soportarlo mas y saliendo del lado de su pareja, se acerca hacia el causante de su preocupación y le abrasa, con tanto amor que Alfred humano no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, pero también al mismo tiempo entendía como se sentía su otro yo, a el tampoco le fue fácil estar con el ingles, porque el sabia, que su yo nación sentía lo mismo, que el por Arthur, no podía evitar verse así mismo pasando por la mismo, por esta ves lo dejaría pasar.

Inglaterra no salía de su asombro, por verse así mismo abrasando al objeto de su tristeza, pero también se sintió estúpido, el debería estar abrasando al americano, pero su estúpido orgullo y dudas no se lo permitían.

Alfred no pudo evitar devolver el abraso , se sentía tan bien y reconfortante, pasado unos minutos se separaron y Arthur ya consiente de lo que pasaba, se acerco a su yo y le susurro al oído-espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo, el es una gran persona y lo sabes, no te dejes llevar por tus inseguridades-sin esperar respuesta, se da media vuelta toma la mano de Alfred-no vamos-y los dos se dirigen a la salida, sin antes con un movimiento de cabeza despedirse.

La oficina se sumió en un silencio bastante incomodo, los dos no sabia que hacer, el americano sentía que debía de intentarlo de nuevo, el ingles estaba en shock por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-he…sabes creo que ahora voy a ser capas de escuchar tu respuesta… y no te voy a dejar ir sin una-dijo Alfred, bastante decidido, aunque sin saber en realidad que hacer.

-….yo…necesito pensarlo-emprendió su marcha, hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos, que lo giraron para quedar frente a frente, azul y verde chocaron cada uno reflejando lo inseguros que estaban-necesito una respuesta…por favor-Alfred estaba seguro, que si recibía una negativa, esta ves iba a ser capas de dejarlo ir , pero necesitaba escucharlo.

El ingles miro hacia un lado sin querer responder, se sentía bastante abrumado por la situación, pero al ver la decepción del americano y la sensación de que no habría otra oportunidad, empezó a desesperarse.

Alfred ya seguro, que ya no había nada que hacer, suelta el agarre y cabizbajo se aleja de su antiguo tutor-entiendo….creo, que ya se la respuesta…perdón por hacer sentirte tan incomodo….no te molestare mas-sin decir mas empieza su viaje hacia la salida, pero esta ves a el era el que le interrumpían el paso para salir, por la mano que lo sujetaba de su chaqueta de aviador.

-quien dijo que me sentía incomodo, idiota…yo…nunca dije eso-rayos no sabia que hacer, pero al ver esa determinación del adiós, no pudo evitarlo, no quería separarse del americano, cuando se le declaro no pudo evitar pensar que si aceptaba, después iba a terminar igual, que cuando se independizo de el, mas solo de lo que ya era, mas desdichado y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, si ,lo admitía estaba enamorado de Alfred, pero también sabia que ya no podía creer en la promesas, ni en los felices para siempre, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?, algo bastante estúpido.

Giro el cuerpo de Alfred y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, sus labio chocando violentamente, pero de un beso que solo era un simple topón, paso a ser una caricia que ambos correspondían, entregando todos sus sentimientos reprimidos por siglos, una acaricia donde sus lenguas no tardaron en entrelazarse traviesas y ansiosas por el tan ansiado contacto, terminado el beso, el americano estaba flipando de emoción, no creía al ingles capas de hacer algo como eso.

-¿es un si?- pregunto Alfred, aunque un poco inseguro por la actitud distante que ahora tenia el ingles-quiero que sepas…que…que…no pienso aceptar salir con un humano…por eso, debes regresar a tu puesto… eso es todo.

-y ¿me amas?-estúpido América, ¿acaso no podía quedar conforme con lo que le dijo?, tenia que seguir preguntando, bastante rojo, que ya parecía semáforo tomo aire, valor y polvo de hadas y respondió-por supuesto que si, idiota, ¿acaso crees que te hubiera besado por las puras?

Alfred no cabía en su felicidad, de alguna manera sentía que volvía a ser el, abraso al ahora SU ingles-de ahora en adelante, vuelvo a ser la nación mas grandiosa del mundo, HAHAHAHAHAHAH-Arthur no pudo evitar sonreírse, por la idiotes del americano, pero si este no fuera como es, no seria SU idiota.


End file.
